Gem Polishing
Gem Polishing is one of the most important tasks a rogue can undertake. Some rogues have even given up pursuit of power and glory to polish gems along the canals in Rucesion. Gem Polishing takes labor to perform, so be sure to have a few friends lined up to work for you if you have a great number of gems to polish. In order to begin polishing gems, you will need to learn the basics from Jilt, the Piet banker. Once you receive the spell, you'll need to find yourself a comfortable spot to hunker down and practice. You will polish the first gem in your inventory that can be improved. When you are starting out it is common to destroy gems on accident, but don't be discouraged. As a rogue you have access to the Black Market where you can purchase any number of Beryl, Ruby, and Coral gems. If you are new at polishing gems, don't be afraid to seek an assistant. Most rogues are happy to assist, especially those who are lazying about the streets of Rucesion. Chances are many of them are accomplished gem smiths themselves. Having an assistant greatly increases your chance of creating a beautiful gem. The more you practice, the higher your skill level will get and the less likely you are to fail. So you're ready to start polishing? Great. Here's what you'll need to do: #Cast Gem Polishing from the Spell pane #Drop a coin directly below your feet, this initiates the process. #If you have an assistant, type their name into the box. If not, go at it alone. #Congratulations! You've just polished your first gem! It's a good idea to have an identifying skill if you intend to polish gems. There are 4 levels of quality when it comes to gems: *Fragment *Uncut *Flawed *Finished Most common gems found in the wild are fragments -- what we consider to be a raw material. With a little polishing they are then considered uncut. Flawed, though it has a name that insinuates a wasted gem, is actually the second highest order. Flawed just means the gem is cut, but contains a blemish or imperfection. By polishing this gem again you should be able to transform it into a Finished gem, which is the highest and purest order. Until you use an identifying skill on the gems, it is impossible to tell which state they are in. While you can easily just continue to polish until you no longer find any gems which need improving in your inventory (this means they're all Finished), many skills and spells require Uncut level gems. The master gem polisher will identify his work after each pass. If you have an assistant, you can pass Uncut quality gems to them to hold so they don't get finished accidentally. Additionally, gems you find in the wild, such as Pravat Cave and the Cthonic Remains are not always fragments. It's possible to find partially polished gems in the possession of monsters such as Scarlet Beetles and Grimlock Warriors. In fact, it isn't all that uncommon to find completely finished Beryl on defeated Grimlock and Goblins in Pravat. See what you can find and use those identifying skills! One last thing: gems arent the only things capable of being polished. You might be asked to polish hunks of metal such as Talgonite or Hy-Brasyl. These valuable metals can be treated in the same fashion as gems, though they require no cutting. As a gem polisher, expect that you'll be seeing a lot of Talgonite pass through your hands before you retire -- massive amounts of Talgonite are required for both the Aisling of Talgonite legend and in crafting the warrior sword, Eclipse. Tips #You don't need to cast Gem Polishing every time you polish. The spell lasts a few minutes, so if you're speedy you could polish several gems before you need to cast the spell again. #If you are going to be polishing a lot of gems, or if your assistant has an unusual or long name, it is sometimes useful to copy and paste the name instead of typing it each time. Type the name into the box, select it using the mouse, then press "Ctrl+C". That copies the name to your clipboard, and you'll be able to paste it by pressing "Ctrl+V". #Rogues have a number of useful evaluation skills; both the Evaluate Item and Appraise skills will show you what quality the gems you're working with are. It's highly suggested that you have at least one of them, or at least an assistant who can do so for you. #Polish often! Volunteer to polish gems for friends, especially if they're going to provide labor. The more you polish, the better you get at it and the less often you fail. Whether or not you intend to pursuit Gem Polishing seriously, you will find moments where you absolutely have to polish something; be it for yourself or for a friend. Best to be prepared when that day comes! Category:Rogue Spell Category:Task